1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein provides an improved switch valve structure for liquid sprayer by using the most compact configuration of components to achieve the function of spraying the liquid to enhance the economic effect.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the progression of the modem times and the enhancement of the living standards, people concern more for convenient and practical devices of daily usages. Generally, most of the liquid sprayers for the containers of lotion or perfume use a pressable switch valve for spraying and releasing the lotion or the perfume for the user""s convenient access.
The switch valve structure of the conventional liquid sprayer, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a press body (11), a casing (12), a pump tube (13), a pump tube casing (14), a base tube (15), a spring (16), a steel bead (17) and a cylinder body (18), wherein the pump tube (13) is inserted at the groove hole (121) at the center of the casing (12) to connect the upper portion of the pump tube (13) with the press body (11); the lower end opening of the pump tube (13)is housed with a base tube (15) with small corresponding holes (151) on the two sides of the outer edges for the lotion or the perfume to be penetrated into the base tube (15) and covered by the pump tube casing (14); the bottom portion of the base tube is of a disc-shaped solid body; the steel bead (17) is mounted in the cylinder body (18) with the opening narrowing from the top to the bottom to make the diameter of the lower opening smaller than that of the steel bead (17); then the spring (16) will be disposed on the top of the steel bead (17); finally, the opening of the top edge of the cylinder body (18) will be housed to the bottom edge of the groove hole (121) of the casing (12) to make the bottom portion of the base tube (15) tightly press to the spring (16) and the lower end opening of the cylinder (18) house a induction tube (19).
As mentioned above, the user operates by first depressing the press body (11) to immediately spray the air in the container out of the nozzle (111) of the press body (11), at the mean time, due to the effect of cylinder suction, the lotion or the perfume in the sprayer enters the cylinder body (18) with the air via the induction tube (19); at this time, the elastic force of the spring (16) causes the bottom portion of the base tube (15) to press the steel bead (17) to block the opening of the cylinder body (18) defining a gap space between the base tube (15) and pump tube casing (14) to allow the lotion or the perfume in the cylinder body (18) to penetrate along the gap space towards the small holes (151) on the two sides of the outer edge of the base tube (15) and into the base tube (15), then allow the lotion or the perfume with the air to be sprayed outwards through the nozzle (111) of the press body (11) via the pump tube (13); when the press body (11) is released, the lotion or the perfume left in the cylinder body (18) will flow back accordingly into the sprayer.
From the foregoing section, although the structure design of the switch valve for liquid sprayer capable of achieving the spraying effect of the lotion or the perfume, the complicated components cause not only the difficulties in assembly and disassembly, but also increase the material costs and decrease the economic effect.
In view of the various shortcomings and inconveniences of the conventional liquid sprayers, the inventor of the invention herein, in the spirit of researching for the innovation and the best, based on the professional prospect and knowledge, has researched and designed an improved switch valve structure for liquid sprayer of less components, fast assembly, capable of reducing consumption, with more practical and wider applicable scopes and of more compatible value for manufacturing utilization.
The invention herein mainly comprises of a press body, a casing, a cylinder body, a piston body and a spring, wherein the piston body consists of a piston rod and a piston; the upper portion of the piston rod is hollow and the lower portion solid; a flange is mounted at the proper position around the outer edge of the upper portion for the piston rod to be inserted with the casing; the upper portion of the piston is housed with the press body to regulate the opening and the closure, whereat several holes are mounted at the proper positions on the lower portion of the flange to elevate the liquid to enter the rod; the closure of the holes is actually done by the covering of the piston; a seal ring is disposed in the interior portion of the piston to be functioned together with the holes on the piston rod; a seal ring is also disposed on the outer edge of the piston to be worked with the cylinder body for inducing the liquid; the upper hollow portion of the cylinder body functions synchronously with the seal ring on the outer edge of the piston, while the projecting ring inside the lower portion of the cylinder functions synchronously with the solid body of the lower portion of the piston rod and the spring coiled around the lower solid portion of the piston rod.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to use the assembly with less components of the press body, the casing, the cylinder body, the piston body and the spring to achieve the effect of spraying the lotion or the perfume inside the liquid sprayer. Furthermore, the inventor uses his ability of designing innovation by utilizing less elements than that of the conventional style to reduce the material costs and to enhance the economic effect.
To enable a further understanding of the effect, the structure and the features of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detail description of the preferred embodiment.